Cry of the Dark
by Destiny of Fire
Summary: (may contain spoilers) This is another of angsty Legend of Dragoon stories. Don't worry anti-Lloyders, I only briefly mentioned him ;) Lol, this is the thoughts of Rose, dark dragoon of death...


A Cry of the Dark

_Wanna cut it outta my soul_

_And just live with a gaping hole_

_Take control of my life_

_And wash out all the burnt taste_

_I made the problems in the first place_

_Hang my head low_

_Cuz it's a part of me…_

_"Part of me" –Linkin Park_

The warrior from Mille Seseau ran, and She followed. Her eyes were a perfect, unreadable dark that went on and on in depths no one could match. Her lips were closed in an emotionless frown, and her lithe body pressed on, tireless with the lust to kill. 

A black-gloved hand reached out, and grabbed the soldier's shirt. In a chilling voice that struck fear deep into his heart, she spoke. "Where is she?"

"I will never tell you!" The soldier said. His face was defiant, but his eyes gave away endless amounts of terror. 

The Black Monster grunted. No, he loved his precious princess too much; he would not betray her position. No matter, Louvia would be found regardless. With a small amount of energy, black fire burned on his body. His cry was shrill and horrible, another to echo endlessly in the Dark Dragoon's mind for all eternity. She let go of him, and he fell into a charred heap at her feet. Never again would he see the cruel Earth.

He was lucky. She envied his peace, and his bravery. He gave it all away for the Moon Child, how could he know that Princess Louvia was destined for the greatest evil of all? 

The Black Monster gave him not another glance, and began back towards the burning city of Neet.

Rose twitched slightly as she awoke. Sweat clung to her body, and for a moment she still hear the cry of that soldier. She lied back against her bed, and sighed. Why did these nightmares plague her soul?

Because she was a demon, a name cursed under the breath of the most sadistic of men. So was her destiny. She was not proud, but she would do it anyway, regardless of what it took.

She _would _keep killing the Moon Children. That was, until finally the Virage Embryo was destroyed, and she could be at peace. No matter how many lives were taken, she would keep killing. Right now, her target was Shana. 

Her thoughts drifted to Dart. He had been one of the soul survivors of Neet, and swore to kill the murderer of his parents. But, now he knew Rose's secret.

Yet, he would not kill her. Neither would he kill Shana. 

Rose could not decide if it was weakness or bravery that overcame Dart. He surely dared to fight all that was Fated. He knew that Shana would eventually become the God of Destruction, but refused to let it happen, regardless of all sense.

His courage was truly inspiring, like that of his father. But, both were destined to lose. That was reality.

Lloyd was another man hungering for what did not exist. Lloyd was strange, a lot more depthful than Dart. In a way, he was like Rose. What he wanted was for the good of the world, but the road to it was paved with pain, his own pain and that of others. He had been willing to sell his soul to Diaz, to let his love die, and to confront two major continents single-handedly. 

But where had trust gotten him? He had believed Diaz had the answers. That was stupid. Lloyd was a fool, but Rose had felt _almost_ upset seeing him plummet from Vellweb. Almost, but not quite. Because Rose lived off death, it was a _part _of her, like anything else. What was the loss of one more Wingly to her? 

 She sighed. This was her life, take it or leave it. That was reality, once again. And it would continue to be – over and over and over…

_Dart, why won't you kill me?_

"I'm going to make you see it through to the end…" 

These words hadn't been intended for her, but she knew that it was the reason he wouldn't kill her. Why kill her – make it easy – when he could make her continue to suffer on Earth?

This was her life. While the black, searing flames of all her sins and evils slowly corroded her soul; she would have to hold her head to the sun. Her crimson lips would remain a slight frown of detached coldness. Her eyes would keep glaring into all that approached her, whether it was trying to help or hurt. And she would never, ever, look back.

Because the past was beginning to consume her with an unforgiving maw of disgust and mockery. And she was beginning to slip away…away from all the happiness she'd ever felt.

So, she held her head to the sun. And she closed her eyes, returning back into a cursed world of dream and nightmare. 

_Authors note: Hope you liked it. It was short, but I tried. As you may have guessed, this takes place after Vellweb and Zieg, as you may have guessed, lol. Please R&R, tell me if I should keep up the angst stories. That'd be great, see ya and luv ya always!_


End file.
